Hero of Time
by NikiD1233
Summary: What if the Doctor had another daughter? A daughter named Sally Jackson? What if she died, and the Doctor took his grandson, the most powerful being ever born, on his adventures with him and Rose Tyler? Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Grandson of the Doctor, will end up saving everybody, and this is the story of how the hero came to be.


3rd POV:

December 21, 1998 was one of the saddest days to many people, especially to Percy Jackson. It was the day Percy's mother, Sally Jackson, the most kindhearted mortal on Earth, was buried. The whole world seemed affected by her death. The sky was dark with clouds, and rain was pouring down. The waves crashed fiercely, as if trying to tell the world of its sorrow due to Sally Jackson's death.

What the world didn't know was that Sally Jackson was a Time Lady, a daughter of The Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, and a mortal named Andrea Jackson. Sally never knew she was Gallifreyan, for her mother had died before she could tell Sally, so Sally could not regenerate after she crashed in her car.

Sally also didn't know that Percy Jackson, her son, would be the most powerful being ever born, a Time Lord and a son of Poseidon.

"Goodbye, Mommy. I love you. I miss you so much." whispered a five-year-old Percy as tears streamed down his face.

"Come on, brat. I need a beer." Percy's step father, Gabe, snapped. Percy gulped. Now that his mommy is gone, she can't protect him from Smelly Gabe, and everybody already left the funeral.

"I said _come on_, brat!" Smelly Gabe snarled as he raised his hand. Percy flinched, but waited for the hand to connect with his face. Right when Smelly Gabe was about to strike, a voice called out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a man with an English accent. Percy looked up at the man. The man had short brown hair, blue eyes, tall, and had an English accent.

"This is a family matter, leave." Gabe snarled.

"I wouldn't recommend you send me away. I'm from Child Services; I'm here to take custody of Perseus Jackson. It was in Sally Jackson's will that Percy not be in your custody." the man said and took out a blank piece of paper. Percy looked at the man funny as Smelly Gabe "read" the paper.

The man just put his finger to his lips, as if saying, "Shhhh."

"Okay, take the punk; I don't want him, Mr. Smith." Gabe spat out and walked away without even looking back.

Percy let out a breath.

"Thank you, sir." The man looked down at Percy and smiled, but his eyes were sad.

"Don't thank me. I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Doctor Who?"

The Doctor just smiled a small, sad smile, and took a single white rose of his coat and placed it on the grave.

"I'm sorry. I never knew. I'm sorry I couldn't be there." The Doctor whispered as a single tear slid down his cheek.

Percy looked at the Doctor with his head cocked to the side.

"Who are you? You look like you really care for my mommy." Percy noted.

The man smiled sadly.

"I'm her father, your granddad. I never knew about her though, and only found out after she died." The Doctor murmured.

Percy stared at The Doctor with wide eyes.

"B-but, her dad died!" Percy exclaimed.

"I'll explain more on the way to the TARDIS." The Doctor said as he started to walk with Percy through the streets of New York to a blue police box. Along the way, Percy asked questions, and the Doctor explained about everything, and Percy took it surprisingly well.

"So, I'm going to live with you now, Doctor?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"You can call me granddad, you know?" he said with a chuckle.

Percy shook his head.

"No, because you look too young to be a grandpa, so I'll call you Doctor."

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head. After a while he stopped chuckling and they walked in comfortable silence.

"You seem to be taking your mum's death well." he murmured.

Percy looked up at him with sea-green eyes, glazed with unshed tears.

"I'm really sad about it, and I don't think she should have died, but my mommy taught me that everybody's time comes. I know wherever my mommy is now, she is going to be happy and watching over me, and she wouldn't want me to suffer." Percy murmured. The Doctor nodded and patted the small boy on the back.

"You are a very smart boy." he murmured. Percy looked up at him and grinned.

"You really think so?" The Doctor nodded and Percy's grin grew even bigger. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor in a tight hug.

"Thank you! My mommy used to be the only one that would say that to me!" he exclaimed. The Doctor laughed and hugged the boy.

"Well it's true!"

Percy grinned up at the man and held his hand as he walked, to the Doctor's surprise.

"My mommy would always make me hold her hand when we walked. She said New York can be dangerous, even for a big boy like me.'

The Doctor had to crack a smile at that.

"Tell me some things about your mum." The Doctor said.

"Well, she was the prettiest lady ever. She had brown hair and blue eyes that changed color, like they changed to the color of the sea when we went to the beach. She was the nicest person you could ever meet, and only saw the good in people, none of the bad. She wanted to write a book, and was working on one. She had it typed up and everything! I have it at home, in my room, even though I can't read it because I'm too little and dyslexic. She had a hard life. Her mommy died when she was five in a plane crash, and she had to leave high school to take care of her sick uncle. The best thing that ever happened to her was meeting my daddy. He's lost at sea. But my mommy promised that he was still alive, and that he would find us some day!" Percy explained.

The Doctor nodded, happy to know about his daughter. He wished he could have met her. He knew that she fell in love with Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, and knew of Percy. The Doctor felt terrible that he lost his daughter, but he wouldn't lose his grandson.

"Well, good thing I took all of your stuff. Oh, and this is the TARDIS." The Doctor said as he and Percy stood in front of a blue Police Box.

Percy looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"And how are we supposed to fit in there?"

The Doctor grinned, opened the door, and led Percy inside.

Percy's jaw dropped.

"And I thought you were crazy." Percy muttered.

"Oh, I am." The Doctor said.

"Aren't we all?" Percy said with a shrug, and then they were off on their first adventure.

* * *

**So, this is the prologue of my Doctor Who/Percy Jackson crossover. So yeah, I went back and changed the prologue a bit, but Tenth will come in soon! (: In this story, the 10th Doctor will be around for a _very _long time, as will Rose, because they are my favorite Doctor/Companion. I hope you guys liked the prologue, and Chapter One will be up soon!**


End file.
